


Crankiplier Smut - Day Seven

by Skylar1336



Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [7]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: 20 day challenge, Anal Sex, Edging, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing, blowjob, crankiplier - Freeform, crankiplier smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Ethan gets training in being patient.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711972
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156





	Crankiplier Smut - Day Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven: Edging/orgasm denial

“Alright, darling, ready?” Mark hummed, stroking Ethan’s cheek.

Ethan nodded, blushing. He wiggled in Mark’s lap, looking eager. “Yes, tell me.”

His boyfriend chuckled at his excitement, kissing him softly. “I want you to rub against me. I want you to ride my leg, to fuck it, to get yourself all worked up and desperate. Then you’re going to ride me, and you don’t get cum until I do.”

Ethan blushed deeply, biting his lip. “M-Mark, you know how hard that is for me-”

“Mmmmm, I do. That’s why we’re doing it. I’ll make it worth your while if you hold out, alright?”

The younger man nodded. “Okay.”

“Alright.” Mark kissed him again, rougher this time, drawing a moan from Ethan’s lips as he pulled away. He smirked. “Go ahead and show me how good you can be.”

Ethan blushed again and wrapped his arms loosely around Mark’s neck, slowly starting to roll his hips, grinding down on Mark’s leg. A soft whimper escaped him as he moved. His eyes closed in pleasure.

Mark placed his hands on Ethan’s waist, holding him in place as he moved back and forth. He jerked his leg up slightly, smirking at Ethan’s shaky yelp in response.

His boyfriend moved farther up his leg, tightening his grip around his neck and burying his head in Mark’s shoulder. 

He bounced his leg again, moving it up and down quickly and causing Ethan to cry out with each jostle. 

“M-Mark, please-” Ethan whimpered, breath quickening.

He paused, prying Ethan off of his neck and taking a good look at him. His face was flushed, shining with sweat, and his breath was coming faster. “Mmmmm… all hot and bothered now, darling?” he asked.

Ethan nodded quickly, biting his lip and trembling slightly.

He kissed him deeply, feeling with great satisfaction the need and desperation poured into the kiss he received in return. 

He pulled away and smiled softly. “Now the real fun begins.” He pushed Ethan off of his lap and stood along with him. “Strip, darling.”

His boyfriend smiled shyly and slowly began to undress. It always amused Mark to watch how bashful Ethan could be when he took off his clothes. He had a lovely body, but he knew Ethan wasn’t confident. It made Mark love him all the more when he saw what he was willing to do for Mark.

He got undressed along with Ethan, grabbing the lube from the table beside the couch and slicking up his cock before sitting back down on the cushions. He gestured for Ethan to straddle him.

Blushing, the younger man did so, moving to stand with Mark’s legs between his. He placed his hands on Mark’s shoulders.

Mark held Ethan’s waist, helping him slowly sink down onto his cock. He smirked at the moan that came from Ethan as he finally sat in his lap, Mark balls deep inside him.

“Feel good, baby?” 

Ethan nodded, shuddered slightly. He buried his head in Mark’s shoulder and slowly started moving up and down, riding him, loud moans muffled against his skin.

“Damn… you’re so tight-” Mark groaned, head going back in pleasure. “So good, baby.” 

The younger man whimpered as he lifted himself up and let himself fall, impaling himself on Mark’s cock. Jerky moans left him with each thrust.

Mark let him go for a few minutes, waiting until he was all worked up, panting and sweating and shaking against him, before he finally held him steady. “Good…” he murmured. “How are you, hmmm?”

Ethan whined. “F-Feels so good, Mark, please-”

“Ah ah, what did I say?” He smirked at his boyfriend. “Now get off.”

Reluctantly, Ethan did so, staggering slightly on his feet. Mark could see the precum leaking from his cock. 

With a hum, Mark grabbed his base and squeezed it tightly, then wrapped his lips around the head, sucking softly.

“M-Mark!” Ethan cried out, jerking his hips instinctually.

He chuckled, humming softly and continuing to suck him off. His hand stayed tightly around his base, though, cutting him off from any sort of release.

“Mark…” he whined against, thrusting into his mouth.

Mark growled, pulling away and wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “Impatient, are we?” he said quietly.

Ethan gave him a soft pout, and he sighed. “Up on the bed, c’mon.”

His boyfriend was quick to oblige, climbing up onto the mattress and lying down flat on his back. 

“I don’t think so.” Mark smirked and got up onto the bed in front of him. He grabbed Ethan’s hips and flipped him onto his stomach, slapping his ass for good measure. “I want you on your hands and knees, darling.”

The younger man yelped and quickly pushed himself up into all fours, ass pushing back desperately for attention.

Mark grabbed his cheeks, spreading them and lightly teasing his hole for a moment, listening to Ethan burying his head in the pillows with another whine. He rubbed it softly, lightly pushing a finger inside and pulling it out. Ethan mewled at the loss.

“Ready, darling?” 

He moaned. “Yes, Mark, please-”

His boyfriend obliged, lining up with his hole and slowly pushing into him. He waited a moment for Ethan to adjust before setting a pace, thrusting in and out of him steadily. His already hard, slick cock welcomed the tight heat, and a loud moan left him as he threw his head back.

Beneath him, Ethan was letting out muffled moans of his own, face buried in the pillow as he struggled to stay stable on all fours. 

Mark reached down and grabbed Ethan’s hair, tugging it slightly as he quickened his pace. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, but this challenge was for Ethan, after all, not him.

The younger male whimpered at the tugs, pressing back against him, panting. Mark could tell how desperate he was for any sort of friction, but on all fours his dick remained painfully distant from any source of relief.

Before long Mark’s thrusts were growing faster, messier, quiet groans coming from him with each one. He pulled out of Ethan and wrapped a hand around his dick, jerking himself off quickly. With a loud moan, he came, sending strands of the sticky white substance out onto Ethan’s back.

He breathed a soft sigh of pleasure. “Roll over, darling.”

Ethan obeyed, rolling onto his back and looking up at Mark with shimmering eyes. “Please…” he begged. His cock looked painfully hard.

Mark smirked, reaching down and letting his fingers skirt the inside of Ethan’s thighs, traveling up and down his legs and brushing across his stomach.

“M-Mark…” Ethan’s plea was choked up, he writhed underneath him.

The older man grabbed the base of his cock, squeezing tightly, eliciting a cry from his lips. “You’ve been so patient, baby.” he mused. 

Ethan trembled.

“I think you’ve done well…” Mark rubbed his thumb over the tip of Ethan’s dick, humming softly. “Would you like your release?”

His boyfriend nearly sobbed. “Y-Yes, Mark, please yes-”

Mark squeezed him again before jerking him off, handing moving quickly up and down his shaft. “Come for me, darling.” he whispered.

Ethan did so instantly, dick twitching as he finally came; he relaxed into the sheets, breathing hard.

“You did so good.” Mark leaned down and kissed him deeply; Ethan kissed back. “So good. Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
